


Pies a tierra

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [55]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Camping, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Farting, Father-Son Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 47.1] De cuando Tobías habla con Gustav sobre Georgie y le recuerda tomar pausas y respirar.





	Pies a tierra

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ven cómo es secreto pero a la vez no la relación entre Gustav y Georgie? Y como desde hace rato quería darle carne a los personajes Schäfer, nada mejor que este improvisado viaje para matar dos pájaros de un tiro; pobre Frederick, pero nada como formar lazos con masculinidad -y pedos.

**Pies a tierra**

 

—Henos aquí —exclamó Tobías apenas los tres bajaron del vehículo todoterreno en el que se habían movilizado al sitio donde pasarían los siguientes tres días—. El hombre versus la naturaleza.

—Pfff —bufó Gustav—. Vamos, no exageres.

Lo que en un inicio había temido se tratara de acampar al aire libre a mitad de febrero y cuando en Alemania las temperaturas todavía bajaban por debajo de cero en la noche pronto se convirtió en hospedarse bajo techo en una cabaña que un amigo de su padre poseía a una hora de camino de Loitsche y que había tenido el gran favor de prestarles a cambio de que la dejaran en las mismas condiciones en que la recibieran.

Gustav hasta se había llegado a temer que ‘cabaña’ fuera el eufemismo de ‘choza a punto de venirse abajo’ y donde pasarían frío entre otras incomodidades de calibre similar, pero en su lugar se topó con una construcción, que si bien no iba sobrada en lujos, tampoco era para preocuparse por su bienestar.

Apenas cruzar el umbral, apreciaron que el área estaba divida en tres habitaciones. Por un lado estaba la cocina-comedor-sala todo en uno que estaba compuesta sólo por mobiliario esencial y labrada en madera de pino. Una puerta conducía a la única habitación en donde se encontraba una litera de colchón matrimonial abajo e individual arriba, así que Gustav se apresuró a reclamar el espacio superior para no tener que dormir con Frederick o con su padre, el cual por cierto roncaba como oso hibernando y de quien quería mantenerse alejado por esa misma razón, pues apreciaba su audición y si ya con la batería tenía pronóstico de quedarse sordo en la edad adulta, mejor no adelantarse cinco años con esos ronquidos justo en la oreja. El último cuarto a inspeccionar resultó ser un armario de escobas, lo que conllevó a la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Y el baño? —Inquirió Frederick con un cierto temor de la explicación que estaban por recibir.

—La naturaleza es nuestro baño —dijo Tobías, señalando una pala y el bosque que los rodeaba—. Sólo procura caminar un poco en la espesura para que los malos aromas no se regresen, pero no tanto que te pierdas. Franziska te echaría de menos, y no sería decente que fuera por mi causa.

—Ah —fue su exánime exhalación.

Mientras ayudaba a descargar el vehículo, Gustav apreció un lavabo exterior en el que supuestamente debían de lavarse los dientes y la cara cada mañana que estuvieran ahí, y donde seguro su padre les sugeriría mojarse lo que fuera necesario y frotar con jabón para eliminar los aromas más persistentes como axila e ingles, pero Gustav estaba escéptico, no por él o por Tobías, que ya habían hecho ese viaje algunas veces a lo largo de su adolescencia como pretexto para pasar el rato juntos sin que su hombría se viera afectada, sino por Frederick, quien sin lugar a dudas era todo un señorito de ciudad y no daba la impresión de poder resistir más allá de sus fuerzas cotidianas.

Apenas acomodarse en la cabaña, Tobías sugirió preparar el almuerzo, y para ello se sirvieron de las compras que habían hecho de antemano antes de internarse a las espesuras de la naturaleza. De lata comieron frijoles en caldo y asaron unas cuantas salchichas a las brasas de una fogata que Gustav preparó en el patio delantero con la ‘ayuda’ de Frederick, que se limitó a obedecer órdenes y después se maravilló cuando de la hojarasca brotó el mágico fuego.

La charla entre los tres más bien fue escasa. Gustav y su padre así eran, y Frederick como nuevo miembro masculino los imitó para no desencajar, aunque era obvio que moría por abrir la boca y parlotear de todo y nada, y rellenar así los huecos que el ocasional piar de los pájaros y de la nieve al precipitarse de las hojas de los pinos producía.

La tarde se les fue en explorar sus alrededores y disfrutar de un pequeño cuerpo de agua que se encontraba en las cercanías y que ni merecía el nombre de lago porque no tenía la profundidad ni el ancho adecuado. Apenas contaba como estanque, y por el mes en que estaban, no albergaba vida aparente, pero sirvió de entretenimiento cuando iniciaron una competencia de rebotar guijarros y el ganador (para asombro de todos ellos) fue Frederick una vez que le cogió el truco. Hubo varias revanchas, pero apenas bajó el sol votaron unánimemente el volver a la cabaña para dar por finalizado el día.

Después de lavarse y cambiarse la ropa por los pijamas, los tres pasaron a acostarse a una hora récord.

—Uhm —masculló Frederick cuando antes de las nueve ya estaban en posición horizontal—. ¿No es un poco temprano para dormir?

—No si mañana quieres estar descansado. Nos vamos a levantar a las cinco en punto —respondió Tobías.

—Espero hayas traído botas para el aire libre o lo vas a lamentar —agregó Gustav desde su litera—. Las ampollas pueden ser lo peor que te pase cuando estás a diez kilómetros de la base.

—¿Diez kilómetros? Ay —musitó Frederick lo último—. Vale.

Y ese ‘vale’ de sumisión fue su sentencia.

 

A la mañana siguiente y en plena oscuridad, Tobías se encargó de sacudirlos para ponerse en marcha y estar listos antes de las seis. Frederick titiritó de frío cuando siguió a Gustav hasta el exterior, y de ahí contempló horrorizado cómo su cuñado se lavaba con agua helada sin que sus facciones cambiaran.

Cuando fue su turno, Frederick soltó un chillido, y al terminar temblaba como hoja en vendaval.

—¿S-Se acos-s-s-stumbr-r-ra un-no a es-s-s-t-t-o? —Pronunció entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

—Algo así. Ten —le extendió Gustav una taza con café caliente preparada de antemano y que Frederick bebió con fruición.

Para entonces Tobías ya les había preparado un desayuno que consistía en huevos con salchichas y más frijoles, que por la indecisión de Frederick en comérselos dedujo Gustav que no eran su alimento favorito.

A las seis en punto los tres enfilaron uno detrás del otro por la puerta principal y al exterior, listos para “un vivificante paseo en el bosque”, según las palabras exactas de Tobías, aunque Gustav sabía bien que esa caminata nada tenía de paseo, y que se asemejaría más a una marcha forzada de estilo militar.

Frederick no tardó en darse cuenta de ello cuando la escalada se tornó difícil en terreno elevado y luchando contra el frío. De por sí acampar en pleno julio era una pesadilla, y que ellos estuvieran en febrero no contribuía en nada a mejorar su situación, pero Tobías no escuchó nunca una queja al respecto.

Gustav porque ya estaba acostumbrado. De pequeño solían celebrar estas mismas acampadas con otros miembros de su familia y sus hijos, pero los años se encargaron de que cada uno tuviera su vida y sus ocupaciones, por lo que dedicar un fin de semana largo a internarse en el bosque se volvió más un lujo que un simple pasatiempo.

Frederick en cambio… Éste no se había resistido a revelarle a Gustav que era la primera vez que dormía fuera y no en un hotel, así que Gustav había esperado a que su cuñado se quebrara bajo la presión, pero para mediodía seguía sin decir ni pío, y en contraste a horas atrás, cuando Tobías le entregó su ración de frijoles para reponer fuerzas, Frederick se los comió con hambre canina.

La ruta por la que andaban daba una vuelta a un par de montañas aledañas, y las subidas pronunciadas y bajadas abruptas se podían recorrer sin más equipo que un buen par de zapatos de suela gruesa y provisiones suficientes para repostar las energías, pero aun así no eran para fumadores (Gustav), sedentarios (Frederick), o personas con problemas cardíacos (de eso había muerto el abuelo Schäfer muchos años atrás), por lo que cada uno de ellos se tomó muy en serio la labor de terminarla.

Apenas cruzar la marca que delimitaba la mitad del camino por recorrer, Tobías rompió el relajado silencio que se había instalado entre ellos y los felicitó por haber llegado tan lejos.

—A partir de ahora será su terquedad y no su fuerza bruta la que los lleve a la línea de meta —sentenció, y como tal se cumplió cuando los últimos kilómetros los recorrieron por empecinamiento a terminar, más que por disfrutar del supuesto paseo.

Esa noche volvieron a comer frijoles, esta vez acompañados de un par de hogazas de pan con mantequilla, y sin más se marcharon a la cama.

El único ruido que se dejó escuchar después fue el de sus flatulencias.

 

Su tercer y último día incluyó para Gustav que su Tobías lo despertara a él y no a Frederick para tener una charla de padre a hijo.

Sentados en las escaleras que conducían al porche y envueltos en sus mantas de dormir, los dos bebían café recién colado y contemplaban el amanecer que despuntaba entre los troncos de los árboles.

—Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, pero con tu itinerario era imposible —comenzó Tobías, y Gustav asintió porque no había falsedad en su afirmación—. Tu madre me ha… contado tu secreto.

—Oh.

—¿Así que es cierto?

—Ajá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Uhm… Depende de qué preguntes.

Tobías sopló en la superficie de su café y bebió un sorbo. —Oficialmente, claro. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Repitió su pregunta.

Sin necesidad de sacar un cálculo mental porque la fecha estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria. —Este diciembre pasado hicimos tres años.

—Eso es bastante más de lo que imaginaba.

—Ya, es que hemos sido buenos manteniéndolo oculto.

Tobías chasqueó la lengua. —No tanto si tomas en cuenta que ambas familias lo saben.

—Melissa no.

—¿Estás seguro?

Algo en el tono de su progenitor hizo que Gustav se tragara el sí rotundo con el que planeaba refutarle. Hasta donde él tenía claro así era, del lado de Georgie sólo Robert tenía la confirmación de su noviazgo, pero de pronto le entraron dudas.

—Melissa y tu madre hablan seguido por teléfono. Siempre hablan de que ‘los chicos esto’ o ‘los chicos aquello’, y el plural es revelador.

—Puesss… —Fue el turno de Gustav en beber de su café—. Si está enterada o no, eso no lo sé yo con certeza. No podría apostar mi mano a que sí o no. Tendría que hablarlo con Georgie para estar seguro.

Ocupándose en sus bebidas y en disfrutar del frescor matutino que se iba transformando en luminosidad y una tenue neblina a sus pies, Gustav y su padre guardaron un rato de silencio antes de volverse a adentrar en el tema a tratar.

—Ustedes dos toman precauciones, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Pregunto sólo para corroborar que estás siendo un adulto responsable.

—Los dos lo somos, papá —afirmó Gustav, que muy a pesar de su seriedad por dentro era un manojo de nervios a punto de estallar—. Que sea una relación secreta no implica que no hagamos lo que cualquier otra.

—Tu madre me dijo que no pueden ser honestos al respecto ni con Bill y Tom.

—Estamos… trabajando en eso. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No sé, hijo —sacudió Tobías la cabeza con tristeza—. ¿Qué clase de amigos son esos? Si no puedes confiar en ellos para apoyarte en los momentos felices de tu vida, entonces… ¿Qué valor tiene esa amistad?

Gustav tragó saliva, y la sensación fue similar a haber deglutido una bola de pelos. —Es complicado.

—¿Con Georgie también es complicado?

—No —se humedeció Gustav el labio inferior—, con ella todo es sencillo.

—Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya eres un hombre adulto, y desde que te marchaste de casa hace años yo comprendí que tus decisiones eran acertadas. No todo el tiempo estaré de acuerdo con el camino que elijas seguir en esta vida, pero siempre, y no dudes en ello, _siempre_ estaré para apoyarte.

—Gracias, papá —musitó Gustav con una emoción imposible de explicar aposentada en su pecho.

—Y… —Se apresuró Tobías a clarificar—. Basta ya con los secretos mientras estés en casa. Esa última vez que se hospedaron con nosotros fue una tortura con tus tías haciendo planes para descubrirlos y obligarlos a confesarse, así que ya no más. Si tienen que esconderse para el público lo acepto, pero dentro de nuestro hogar quiero que sean ustedes mismos.

—Se lo diré a Georgie, presiento que le va a encantar tu nueva regla —sonrió Gustav—. Es una lástima que con el tour y todo eso apenas si nos veremos en los próximos meses. En verano ya tenemos fechas para ir a Asia, y en el ínterin entre eso y Sudamérica David planea editar un DVD de los conciertos…

—Agenda llena, ¿eh, hijo?

—Algo así.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Tu familia seguirá en la misma casa de siempre. Y no vivimos tan lejos como para que no puedas pasar de visita por una noche de vez en cuando. La invitación también incluye a Georgie. Ya sabes que tu madre adora tener huéspedes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió Gustav.

Volviéndose a abstraer cada uno en sus pensamientos una vez que todo quedó dicho entre los dos, al cabo de un rato finalizaron sus bebidas pero optaron por permanecer un rato más, deleitándose con esa quietud que sólo existía en lo más recóndito de la naturaleza y apartados del mundanal ruido.

Y así habrían seguido por infinidad de horas más de no ser porque Frederick se les unió y con pesadez se dejó caer con una retahíla de quejas al lado de Gustav.

—Ow, me duele todo desde la caminata de ayer —se quejó—, pero estuvo ¿divertido?

—¿Esa es la mentira que le dirás a Franny? —Le chanceó Gustav.

—Ella sabrá leer entre líneas.

—Claro que lo hará, y después se burlará de ti porque también algunas veces nos acompañó y fue ella quien marcó el ritmo de nuestros paseos —secundó Tobías—, pero ya saldremos Gustav y yo a defensa de tu honor. Lo has soportado mejor de lo que esperábamos.

La sonrisa de Frederick, aunque insegura, fue honesta. —Gracias, señor.

—Y basta de señor, llámame Tobías.

—Prueba llamarlo papi —se burló Gustav, y a cambio obtuvo que su progenitor le empujara con los hombros hasta casi perder el equilibrio.

Esa mañana, una vez pasado el momento emotivo, desayunaron lo que quedaba de sus víveres y que consistió en pan con mermelada y más frijoles, de los cuales al parecer tenían una dotación amplia.

—No se ofendan, pero estoy asqueado de comer esto —admitió Frederick, a pesar de todo, rascando el fondo de su plato con la cuchara—. Estos frijoles enlatados son tan malos que casi le dan la vuelta a lo asqueroso y se vuelven pasables.

—Te entiendo —se compadeció Gustav de él—, y te costará acostumbrarte a ellos, pero lo harás.

—Gustav no lo hizo sino hasta nuestro quinto viaje —agregó Tobías, limpiándose la boca para eliminar cualquier rastro de comida—. ¿Listos?

Por tratarse de su última jornada ahí, Tobías les recompensó su asistencia con una fogata al exterior donde comieron castañas asadas y las acompañaron con más café, en vista de que tenían que estar sobrios para el viaje de regreso.

Apenas el sol cruzó el cenit, entre los tres se encargaron de apagar las brasas con agua y recolectar su equipaje. La basura acabó en una bolsa que se llevaron consigo para no atraer animales a la cabaña, y al salir se cercioraron de cerrar y dejar todo tal y como lo habían encontrado a su llegada.

Gustav pensó que los tres días se le habían ido en un chasquido de dedos y una nube de gases, cortesía de los frijoles que habían consumido con cada alimento, y la noción de que esa vida apacible no le pertenecía le hizo sentir una pizca de desazón… Que al instante se barrió con el recuerdo de Georgie y la promesa de disfrutar dos días completos en Luxemburgo antes de que diera comienzo el tour.

—¿Listos para marcharnos? —Corroboró Tobías con ellos cuando ya estaban dentro del vehículo y su equipaje asegurado en la parte trasera—. ¿No se les olvida nada?

—Nada, ya podemos irnos —dijo Gustav, y una vez el todoterreno se encontró en marcha, él se negó a echar un último vistazo atrás.

Si bien esa corta estancia retirados del estrés del trabajo y otras responsabilidades les había sentado de mil maravillas como bálsamo curalotodo, también era cierto que moría por regresar a su rutina y entregarse por completo a ella. También por volverse a encontrar con Georgie, y al visualizarla su corazón se aceleró.

La perspectiva del encuentro fue lo que lo mantuvo sonriente el resto del camino.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
